


im a fucking mess sometimes

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is a good boyfriend, M/M, it's super short and like nothing happens sORRY, sorta fluff, trans Isak, um idk????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: isak's on his period and even ate his fucking candy





	im a fucking mess sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for trans Isak tbh and this happened??? It's shitty and short but so am i
> 
> Title: drugs- EDEN
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: i love when y'all comment so much and i really want to respond but i'm super awkward™ so i'm sorry

_**{19:35} Fra Even** ❤️:_  
_Baby I'm sorry_

_**{19:40} Fra Even❤️** : _  
_Isak_  
_It was an accident I'm sorry_

 

**_{20:00} T_ ** _**il Even** ❤️:_  
_Sorry doesn't bring back my fucking Melkesjokolade_

 

_**{20:00} Fra Even❤️** :_  
_I'll buy you another one_  
_And a six pack_

**_{20:02}Til Even❤️:_ **  
_Okay_ **_._ **

_**{20:03} Fra Even** ❤️:_  
_I love you baby_  
❤️

 _ **{20:03}Til Even**_ ❤️:  
❤️

***

“Isak,” Even called into their apartment. A muffled groan came from the bed. Even walked over, dropping a bag of food by Isak’s stomach, and dropping himself on the bed.

Isak automatically curled into his boyfriend’s side. “What'd you get?”

“Melkesjokolade, beer, cupcakes, and tam-“

“Shut up. Do not say it.” Isak commanded. He absolutely hated being reminded that his body was wrong.

Even wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He placed a hand over Isak’s hand on his stomach.

“You're perfect, baby.” Even gently kissed Isak’s cheek and rubbed his stomach. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Isak whispered. His body was wrong. He's a mess. He's not a real boy. But, to Even, he was perfect. And really, that's all that matters


End file.
